Stupid cupid, I hate him
by Aloversgame
Summary: After a dream, and a akward day at Francis, Seychells decides to visit England. she don't know why, or for how long, but once she gets there she discover that he is pretty easy to convince, while hes in shock.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little story about Seychells and England. I wanted to write this becouse, well, there is'nt that much about them out there. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar misstakes, which there probably are, and if the french (which in this only is esc-ce vous which according to google translate means is it you) is wrong, blame google translate. oh, France and Seychells speaks french to eachother, but since I can't write that, it will be in englisch.**

**this is translated into english while listened to "Hönan Agda" (Agda the hen) ny Cornelis Wreesvijk.**

* * *

There was someone there, at the end of the hallway. Behind the big, brown door in the end. Seychells went through the hallway. Brown floor, dark brown trim, mustardyellow wallpapper and with a few lamps pretty far away from eachother gave the hallway a gloomy countenance. Where were she? In a hallway, of course, but where?

On the walls hung paintings. Portraits on royalites, who apparently had no knowledge of how to smile, and hardly did the hallway less gloomy. She stopped at the door. Over her shoulder she noticed that most of the hallway had disappeared into darkness. And she could feel it stronger now, there was someone behind the door, who was waiting for her. So she opened the door.

Or, she pushed up the door. The room she entered looked like a bedroom without windows. The walls in the room were purple, on the floor was a big, red carpet and there was only a few furniture. A dresser, a coffe table and a big, wide bed. The bed stood in yhe left corner and took the biggest space in the room and was dressed in purple, orange and red. Above the bed was the only lamp in the room, wich threy subdued light. Seychells closed the door, and most of the light i the room was gone, and went over to the bed. She let her hand slip over the quilt, the pillows and the satin sheets.

Suddenly she felt somones gaze on her and turned around with a smile, that soon disappered. His face was still in the shadow, but she could see his eyes. Green. Not the blue ones she expected. "You" she whispered, and somehow run to the door. England didn't said anything when he took her wrist. She watched him kiss her hand, and he gave her a reassuring smile. He didn't said anything when he led her to the bed and sat her down. She moved further up on the bed, but he stoped her. She watched him as he practically sat over her, one knee on each side of her. Then he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in surprise. He took the chance and let his tounge explore her mouth as she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy yhe kiss. He tasted like tea. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, and gently they started traveling down her back. _Funny,_ went throuh her mind. _It should be the other way around. _

He laid on his back on the bed. She sat on him. She kissed him while she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He chuckled, sat up and out his hand around her, playing with her hair. She smiled at him, once he got the chance he would always play with her hair, and continued with the idiotic buttons. Why didn't they do as she wanted?

The clothes were gone. They laid half under the cover, between the pillows. She laid on her back, with him over her. He placed kisses down her neck, his one hand slid over her stomach, the other one playing with her left nipple. She felt safe with him. How could that be? His hand went further and further down, playing, teasing her. As he kissed her right nipple he let a finger slip into her. She gasped and he smiled. His movments were gentel and his smile grew wider at every noise she made. She took his head between her hands and kissed him. _Perfect, everything is perfect, _she thought as she closed her eyes and his hands disappered and she could feel him move over her. Why did she let him do this? She moaned of pleasure as he thrust into her. _Weird, I don't even like you._

Yes, thats right. She don't like him. The warm and happy feelings he made her feel wasn't real, no they were false, not even there. At least not when he wasn't nearby. She clung to him as he moved. She loved him. Yes she did. So much.

* * *

She was awakened by sunlight. She mumbled something as she got up. The smell of breakfast was hanging in the air. The dream had left a funny feeling, which she chosed to ignore. She got out of bed, took on a blue dress, brushed he hair and went down to the kitchen.

"Ah, Chelly, good morning~" France greeted her. "So wonderful to see you this lovely day"  
Seychells smiled at him. The best thing about living with France a couple of weeks was that he always drowned her in compliments, the hard thing was the alone in bed at night, but she didn't mind the night she didn't.  
"Oh, Francis, are you making little me breakfast?"  
He smiled at her.  
"It is an honer to do that, my dear. Slept well?"  
Seychells blusched at the thought of the dream. It was extreamly irritating. She was with France, the man she, like, loved. And he wasn't the man in her dream. France smikred at her, and her blush grew deeper. He knew. Well parts of it, anyway, not even France can know about England.  
"So what are you planning for the day?" he asked while he gave her the food. _Trying not to think about England. _"N-nothing" she answered.

She tried to get the dream out of her head. She really did. In the shower she remembered how she laid naked in bed with him. When she took on jeans and bottoned her red and black shirt she thought of the stupid buttons on his shirt. When she brushed her hair she remembered how he played with it. What ever she did she got reminded of the dream. What ever France did she would think of what England would have done. In the end she hid in her room. France knocked on the door from time to time to get her out, he even brought her food when she didn't same out for lunch or dinner.

In the afternoon she felt sure enough to leave her room, but as soon as she came out, she heard France voice. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it when ske sneeked closer to him.  
He spook english, which in her case was not a good thing.  
"Oh, but she's not coming out."  
She peeked around the corner and saw France on the phone.  
"But I've already tried that."  
In front of him was a mirror and a big vase of roses, and while he was talking he either smelled the roses or looked at his reflection.  
"Oh, but who else would I call then, my dear _Angelterre_"  
Seychells heart skiped a beat.  
"Of course I don't think that. I only called to have something to do until she comes out."  
"Becouse I wanted to, _Angelterre. _And you don't have anything better to do now, have you?~"  
She could feel the ache in her chest. She wanted to hear Englands answers. They where probably irritated, and maybe hurted. And they would surely piss her off, but she still wanted to hear them. Or maybe just his voice.  
_God I hate him.  
_"Don't be ridiculous, _Angelterre_" France chuckled "and I will just call you up again~"  
_Hate him, hate him, hate him.  
_"Of course, but don't you?"  
_I love Francis, I love Francis, I love Francis.  
_"Oh, but _Angelterre, _I know exactly what you want"  
_I need to se him.  
_"Just you wait, dear _Angelterre_, so, oh Chelly, _esc-ce vous_?"  
France looked at her, she smiled back at him and quikly disappered into the living room. She could feel his confused gaze on her back.  
"Um, _Angelterre_ I think I need to talk to her now"  
He sounded worried, then he chuckled.  
"Of course you haven't, _mon cher,_ and you probably never will. Bye, _Angelterre_"

She sat ta the table when he entered the room.  
"Chelly, I just spoke to England"  
She nod, yes she had noticed.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine"  
He looked at her silently. Honestly he didn't know what to do with her now, she never acted like this before, and she seemed fine last night.  
"I'm gooing to visit him" she said suddenly.  
"Wait, what, who?"  
"England"

* * *

**so, what did you people think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part 2 of it. don't have so much to say about it. **

_

* * *

_

What

_ the hell has gotten into me?_

She wondered as she looked out the window. She had been on the train for about twenty minutes. France had more or less got a shock, but he hadn't said anything. Honestly she thought he didn't want her to leave, but she wasn't sure on if it was because of the fact that she was leaving or the fact that she was going to England. They didn't talked so much about him, and when they did, well, she was, almost all the time, mad at him for some reason. France used to laugh and agree with her, when she told him why she hated England so much. And if they ever were talking about England and she actually had something nice to say about him, France would do anything to change the subject, and again she wasn't sure on if it was because of that her attention was on England instead of him or if she was going to do everything in her power to get England's attention for as long as she wants, after all France was the man who taught her that behaviour.  
And sometimes she got the feeling, when she sees the two of them talking with each other or when France was only looking at England, that France saw England as his. That irritated her for more reasons then she would admit.  
France had followed her to the station, and promised her that not to tell England about her arrival.

"Do you manage to get to England now then?" had he asked. Still worried from how she acted before.

"Yes" she had replied. He gave her some money for a taxi that was going to take her to his house.

"What do you do if he's not home?"

"And were would he be?" France looked so sad, and she wondered why. Was it because he couldn't understand her, who was a woman, and wanted her to stay or if it was because of that she was going to England, and live with him?  
She saw him open his mouth to say something, hopefully "Oh, Chelly, I don't want you to go" or "My darling, don't leave me for that tea drinking bastard". She looked at him, maybe she was able to stay if he actually said that. Maybe the need of seeing England would disappear.

"How long do you stay?"

Her heart sank.

"I don't know"  
Then she had stepped on the train.

When she arrived in London, she had started to don't about seeing England. What if she was just acting silly coming here? It was raining in London, and she smiled at the thought of Francis used to joke about the rain, she had seen him tease England countless times. She had laughed at him, even though she didn't saw the fun in rain. France had smiled at her, the warmth in hid eyes was for her only, but she had noticed that there was something he didn't tell her. She took a taxi, told the driver England's address and looked at the rainy city outside the taxi. She would never admit that she secretly liked London.

The driver helped her with the suitcase, wished her a nice weekend and she waved after him when he drove off. She turned to the house. It was old, she knew that, and he had lived decades in that house, maybe centuries. And she knew the furniture would be a mix of old and new. She also knew he had things so old that he hadn't use it since, like, forever, but she wouldn't find them in there. He probably had them in some other place he once called home or just used to live in. France once showed her one of his other places. It was sad really, she liked those old things, they filled her mind with magical daydreams.  
_What__ am I doing here? I'm only thinking of Francis.  
_She stood in front of the door. She just stood there, starring. She took a few breaths, and picked up her phone.  
France answered after three signals.

"_Hello, Francis speaking_"

"It's me, Chelly"

"_Ah, my darling, are you there now_?"

"Yes, I'm here with England now" _well, I almost am._

"_Good_" he said, followed by silence. "_How is it in England then?_"

"Good" _I've called him, I can go back now...could I do that before? _"I have to hang up now, Francis"

"_Aha, good day, my dearest Chelly"_

"Yes, bye"

_I love you._

She put the phone back, and, somehow, got her hand to start knock o the door. Soon she could hear footsteps, and someone fumbling with the lock. She could a deep breath just in time before the door was opened.

He had the light on his back, it was darker then it usually was outside, and she remembered the movie she once saw with France, where the main girl saw her soul mate with light around him just like England had now. _Typical.  
_His hair was just as tousled as usual, and his shirt wasn't tucked in his pants. The tie was loose and he looked like a normal twenty-something with too much to do. And his emerald green eyes reflected pure surprise.

"S-Seychelles?" She guessed _she_ was the last person he expected.

She smiled at him. He had probably been sitting in his study, France said he spend much time in there, and he didn't look like he used to at the world meetings, or any other time she meets him, or like the boring old man she heard that hero-obsessed guy, who never seemed to shut up during those world meetings, teasingly called him.  
_He is handsome.  
_She stared at him.

"_Oui,_ it is me" she said. His eyes widened and she could see the surprise turn into chock.  
_Chocking two __guys in less then 48 hours, Francis would be proud._

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. I'm visiting you!" _How rude can one be? If he acts like this every time someone visits him, no wonder he's always alone._ _He is alone often, right? _She thought of France again, she seemed to do that a lot lately, he would never greet her like this.

"Oh" England said. "Oh, well, apparently you are"

It still was like his brain wasn't working property, but soon he at least remembered how to treat a guest. He stepped aside and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you, by the way?"

Seychelles looked at him, but soon turned her face away so he wouldn't se the blush. _Well, to start with, I had a sex dream with you in it, you were the only one I could think of yesterday which made it impossible to be with Francis, and o top of that I got this strong feeling that I needed to see you._

"I'm not sure, felt like it" she shrugged, he stared at like he never seen her before, and a small parted o her like the attention.

"You did?"

"Oui, are you deaf?" she turned to him. "Is that okay?"

"Eh, eh, yes, yes that's o-okay, um, I, well, how was the trip? And for how long?"

"Oh, it was nice, and I'm not sure."

Suddenly he was very close to her. So close that their noses almost touched. His gaze was intense and he was studied her. There was a slight redness on his cheeks, which only made her blush spread, and soon his hand was over hers, and his face seemed to come closer. She remembered the feeling and taste of his lips from the dream, and from the few times they kissed before. His hand pressed her and then travelled down to her suitcase she still was holding. He smirked at her, took the suitcase from her and stepped back. She almost fell forward at the sudden distance. He made his was up the stairs, and she followed him in to her old room.  
_What the hell was all that about?_

"Do you want something?" he asked as he put the suitcase on the floor.

"Non, I, I'll come down when I'm done unpacking." _And calmed down._

He nodded and turned to get out of the room. She smiled at him, it's not like she could deny the butterflies anyway, and especially not after what he just did.

And even if she never admits it, England was real cute sometimes, like now.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here it is, a few weeks to late. sorry, blame it on my teatchers for giving us to much to do. or you could just blame it on the fact that I'm lazy -_-. Anyway, feel free to tell me about any grammar or spelling mistake you can find, oh and if you want to help with some brittish expresions, or anything I can use for England that is just tipicaly him, it would be wonderfull.**

**this was done while listening and wathcing seychellesxuk slideshowes (songs: "hot'n'cold", "Damend if i do ya")**

* * *

She knew where he had the bed sheets, so she made the bed, hung up her clothes in the closet, checked her reflection in the mirror and went to see where England had gone. She threw a quick look out the window, was it really that late or was it just getting dark early in England?

He wasn't upstairs. Even though she only checked the bathroom and his bedroom, which was bigger then hers. He wasn't in the kitchen, or the hallway.  
_So, what will I have to do __to be the one who cooks?  
_She smiled, if he was still in chock that wouldn't be a problem.

He probably wasn't in the basement, and if he was; she would not go down there. She left the kitchen and on the way to his living room she passed by his study. The door was half open and there was a weak light in there. She had never been in his study before, and from where she stood she could see that England wasn't in there, so she entered the small room.

The walls were filled with shelves and pictures. On the shelves were books, binders, things she didn't even know what to call them. And it wasn't in order either, it was a mess. There were papers everywhere and antics she didn't dare to touch. The only window in the room was covered by the curtains. In front of her was a desk with a computer on. And pens and a lot more papers. As she stepped closer she could she that the papers was filled with calculations and drawings of buildings. Behind the desk stood an office chair and in one corner stood another chair with a bunch of other things on it.

On the wall behind the desk hung three paintings; one was of a pirate ship, with the Jolly Roger flag hoist, sailing on calm water. Surprised it made her laugh.  
On the second painting was a deep, dark forest, almost as green as the paintings owner. In the background she could see a castle from the middle-aged. She recalled that France once told her about the forests in England he used to get lost in when he and England were little.

The third painting was also the biggest one. It was of a woman and judging by the dress she was wearing the painting were several centuries old. The woman sat on a stone bench, under in the shadows of a tree, on a summer day. She smiled and seemed real happy. The painting was burned here and there around the edges, even the framework seemed to have been around for a long time. On the framework; under the painting sat a note with England's handwriting on, '_Elizabeth: My privet side of her in the sun_'.

Slowly Seychelles stepped out of the room, leaving the door as it was before. England wasn't in there anyway.

* * *

She did find him later, in the living room. The TV was on, even though he clearly didn't look at it, so she sat down on the sofa, pretending to actually care about the rather silly programme. England sat in his armchair with a book in his hands. But he was looking at her. It was weird, the way he stared at her. Like she was a willing test-object for some weird idea someone had, like that movie she saw a few weeks ago. But she didn't really mind it.

"Oh, _Oui_, _Angelterre_" from the corner of her eye she saw him twitch at his name in french. "I will be cooking while I'm here"

"Eh? Oh, well..." she watched him carefully. He seemed to have trouble accepting what she said. Then he just nods.  
_That was easy._

"Are you hungry?" he asked, leaving the room with out an answer.

She followed him out in the kitchen. First she thought that he was going to stand next to her while she cooked to food just to piss her off, but then that wouldn't really be in his nature to do that; at least not as she wasn't France.  
Then she realised that he kept his distance, sitting at the table or standing in the doorway. He also told her where to find the things she needed.  
It was nice.  
_But I do NOT like him. _

Like expected it became too much and it didn't take long before she more or less forced him to leave her alone. He was so annoying. And she was pretty easy to annoy.

He was standing in the hallway, talking to someone over the phone. She didn't care who, and why should she anyway? In her mind she repeated 'I don't like him that way, I don't like him that way' at the same time as she saw them taking walks, playing games, going to the movies and have a nice time. They where laughing, talking like they never had before. She smiled, lost in her imagination. If she played her cards right he might even tell her a story. It was one of the few times she couldn't deny how much she liked him. She loved those stories he told her when she was his colony. She used to sit close next to him, or crawl up his lap and admire the dreaming look in his eyes.

_I don't feel this __way; my brain is playing tricks on me. I'm just tired._

He came in a moment later to help her set the table. He was surprisingly talkative, and even though they had nothing to say, he still didn't shut up. And the strange thing was, beside the fact of England's inability to stop talking, that she found it rather amusing. _He has completely gone insane.  
_Sadly, he soon become silent, and stayed that way.

He didn't seem nervous or angry around her. And when she put on a movie and sat next to him on the couch, she was boiling with anger. What the hell was he doing? First talk to her like they haven't done anything else at all, and then just refuse to talk or even try to have a conversation. How dare he treat her like this? And just because someone shows up on your doorstep doesn't mean that you could act anyway you want. She wanted to scream at him, tell him how stupid he was, and go back to France.

The trouble was, the more she wanted France, and the more she needed to be here, with England.  
And she was sure on that it was his entire fault.

Somehow during the movie, she put her head on his shoulder. In the middle of the movie he put his arm around her. At the end of the movie, she started wondering what the movie was about.

He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and whispered 'Good night' in her ear, before standing up and leaving the room.  
She just looked after him, feeling slightly cold.

* * *

She lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She had the same dream again, but this time he had the clothes he wore last night. Not that he had them on particularly long, but still. She felt guilty about it, like she was cheating on France. _My dear, dear Francis._ And she was angry with England for not making the dream come true.  
Not that he knew about it.

While she got dressed she thought of France sad eyes, she was feeling guilty for that too. It didn't help that she liked it here better then she would have liked if she were France.

She stepped out in the hallway. She had always liked the house England lived in, and she had gone on discovery tours uncounted times. The house where big and many room where empty and something old and mysterious seemed to come from them.

She stopped outside England's bedroom door; she could hear the shower in the bathroom, so England wasn't in there. She smiled at the thought of going in and wait for him, mostly to see his reaction when he found her sitting on the bed. But then, there was the dream. And sitting on his bed waiting for a wet, and particularly naked, England with just a towel on might not be her brightest idea.

His hair was still wet when he came down to the kitchen, and this time he looked like he used to but not so formal.  
If he was France, which he sadly wasn't, she would have been praised like a queen by now. But he was England, so he just smiled, sort of, at her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She refused to look at him. Of course he would ask that.  
Why did he want to anyway, is he a mind reader?  
_Or he's just trying to be polite._

"_Oui,_ I did. The bed is, eh, very comfortable." _Or something... oh yeah, and I had a nice dream; you are marvellous in bed._

"Good. That's why I have... it... there?"

She turned to him and gave him a smile. He was cute not knowing what to say or do. And he smiled back to her, a very small smile. When he saw that she was making brake first he frowned; but he didn't say anything.

"I made you some tea."

"Ah, that was nice of you" he said as he took the cup she gave him. "Do you have anything planed for today?"

"I just got here"

"Well, then, figure out something and we'll do whatever it is when I get back from work"

Her eyes widened. Did he really mean that or was he just trying to get back at her from shocking him last night?

"So I get to choose anything I like?"

_You know I have this little dream of mine._

"Ehm" he said as he looked at her. "As long as it's not something silly, or...or"

_I think you really would like it, it about you and me and oh the things we do~_

"S-Seychelles, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes England, why wouldn't I be?"

And she was so bored of waiting for him to come back home. She had been in every room in his house; she had looked through his book collection and she had even tried to get up to the attic. At some part in her boredom she decided to write down a list of things she and England would do. She smiled to herself. After all, he said whatever she wanted.  
_It must be something __to do here.  
_Putting the note in her pockets, she lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was the same room as always, but this time it was blue. Light blue walls, dark blue sheets mixed with greenish blue pillows.

"Why blue?"

"Because" England said as he put his arms around her "it reminds me of the sea. And we are surrounded by the sea."

"As islands nations?"

"Mm"

He started placing kisses along her neck. She leaned back in his arms.

"The sea is cold" she said looking out on the cold, boring blue colours.

"Then I will warm you."

"Then why do you let go of me?" she asked as he put hid hands on her shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Seychelles, Seychelles, Seychelles..."

* * *

"Oi Seychelles wake up."

"Wha- who, what?" she raved as she sat up on the sofa. England sat next to her: with a tiny smirk on his face.

"You fell asleep, love"

"Oh, well, its boring waiting for you."

He shrugged. "Well I'm here now."

"I wish to have dinner with you."

"What?"

She met his gaze as he stared at her. How come he always looks surprised? Its not like they never do nice things together; maybe not so often, but its still happens sometimes.

"You heard me, and I want to se a movie."

"A movie?"

"_Oui, _a movie. You do know what that is, right?"

"Of course I know what it is" he hissed as he got up. She followed him to the hallway.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked as she put on her shoes.

"I don't know. I just get home and found you sleeping five minutes ago"

She watched him lock the door.

"Oh, poor you; coming home after a long day on work and then have to leave again."

He gave her an irritated glance.

"Well, that's the price you'll have to pay when people decides to visit you randomly."

* * *

**now there you have it, I will try to update more often.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is a new chapters~ **

**This was mostly done while watching tv, some swedish competition programe that usally are on around 8 pm, when there is nothing better to see ^^**

**Anyway, feel free to point out any misstakes in the text, or if you have any ideas you wanna tell me XD**

* * *

"Stop laughing" she said, laughing herself. "It's not funny!"

"Haha, I-I'm not-haha, oh god" he put his hand over his mouth to stop laughing.  
The hole restaurant was somewhat staring at the couple, but she didn't mind. He didn't seem to either since he was laughing so hard his eyes started to tears.

"Stop it, haha, or I..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" he said between breaths, and he actually managed to calm down. "Were you serious?"

"_Oui,_ I am, it actually happened."

"Well, the only good thing that came's out of chaos is the funny stories one can tell afterwards."

"Hehe, why? You got a story to tell me?"

"Hm, I'm not sure its funny, but it might make more sense if I tell you this. You know last meeting, the one in New Zealand?"

"Yeah, what was it that happened then?"

"Well, first of all, Australia had something to show me, and then out of nowhere France showed up. Followed by Prussia, who was going crazy while looking for his bird, and I'm not entirely sure on how China ended up hanging form the lamp, I think he was up there before. Australia wanted to show me his new pet..."

"So that's why there was a crocodile in the room?"

"Yes, and it had yellow feathers around its mouth."

"I guess that made Prussia freak out."

"A little bit" he smiled at her. "Somehow he and Australia managed to rescue the bird. The hard thing was to get Prussia to calm down. China then dropped something, and accidentally hit France in the head with it."

"Wait, do I really want to know this?"

"No, you don't. But anyway, France then passed out against the wall and somehow turned off the light. To be honest I'm not sure how he got to the wall in the first place since he was in the middle of the room when he got hit."

A waiter showed up with their food.  
"Anything else?" he asked.  
"No, I'm fine" England said and Seychelles just nod.

"So what did you do in the dark?"

"Well, I got pushed, and fell on someone. And when I tried to get up I fell backwards and ended up in Prussia's lap."

"Haha, too bad no one saw that!"

"Then he hugged me, telling me how happy he was over his bird. And how awesome he was."'

"Sounds like him"  
_Even though I've only met him at __meetings and at France place._

"Then we herd a crack, something that fell on the floor and some angry voices. Then the door opened and Japan turned the light on again. The crocodile had fallen asleep; Australia had somehow gotten under it. France woke up; China fell down from the ceiling on the table, which broke. I myself was still in Prussia's lap with his arms around me, still going on about his bird."

"And that's why I never show up too early for those meetings."

"Well, later on when we had to explain everything for Japan. And New Zealand which was almost impossible."

"Do you know who pushed you and who you fell on the first time?"

"Oh, Australia pushed me, and he promised to make it up to me later, and I fell on Canada."

"Wait, Canada was there?"

"Yeah, we just didn't noticed him before... it was embarrassing."

"You, mister, have only yourself to blame" she said as the waiter came with the dessert. When did he take their empty plates?  
It was a rather fancy place he had took her for dinner.

"For what? Well, never mind. Did you have a nice time..._miss_?"

"_Oui_" she said and raised her drink.

* * *

They walked their way home. It was dark and cold and he hold her hand as they walked down the street. Well, sort of walked. She danced and jumped; he laughed at her and sang silly songs.  
Maybe they had a little too much to drink.

She felt a raindrop o her cheek.

"Its raining, it's going to rain."

"Then praise the goddess." England shouted. "Let us dance in her light, let us see the colors in her rain." He pulled Seychelles close to him and started to dance with her.

"Its raining, it's going to rain."

"Yes, my darling, shout it out! Tell the world"

"What shall I tell? Will they see what I see?" he lifted her up and spin her around.

"Tell them, puppet, tell me. What do you see?"

He turned her around. They stood in a corner, not far from his house. She could see the rain in the light from the street light. He had his arms around her, and he kissed her neck.  
She looked in front of her.

"I see the streets, houses, gardens, cars. I see doors, windows, curtains, and house numbers."

"Mm" he mumbled against her neck, causing her to shiver. "Look close. Closer. What do you see?"

She looked again. She saw the same things. Everything was dark gray, like in a picture, and rather boring. If she stared at the light from the street light she could see the raindrops. She could pretend they danced their own special dance, taught by the goddess.

"I see the raindrops."

"Look closer."

"There isn't anything else to see!"

"Open you eyes then." He kissed her neck again.  
_What do you want me to see?  
_Seychelles stared at the raindrops. If she concentred enough she saw a small rainbow reflecting in the light. She saw how the colours were starting to show better, how beautiful they were against the grey. They got further and further away from the light as dots in the size of a hand.  
_Blue, green, red, yellow, purple...pink.  
_Small body's seemed to be formed in the dots. Small body's with wings and big questioning eyes, all of them shining in their own colour.  
_Fairies__.  
_England chuckled against her neck when he hears her gasp.

"Are they not beautiful?" he asked.  
_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh,__ oh my gosh._

"Hmm? Seychelles, they won't hurt you."

She put her head on his shoulder.  
_I love you, England. I love you, Arthur._

She saw a car drive by, and a door open. Voices that came out of nowhere and she turned to see a family saying good by to an old couple. When she once again looked at the light, the fairies were gone. It did not matter, anyway. England kissed his way up her neck. She heard a car door shut, and a car drove away.

"So, are we going to stay here all-night?"

"Ever been out for a whole night in the rain?" he mumbled against her neck.

"No." He lifted his head.

"Well then, let's do that sometime" he said as he took her hand again and stared to push her towards his house.

* * *

England closed the door behind them. None of them had said a word about what she saw.  
_I'm sure __it's the alcohol, playing tricks with me.  
_She went up the stairs with England behind her. She felt much colder now then before as he had let go of her hand to open the door and she would give anything to feel his chest against her back again. But she wasn't brave enough to tell him that, and he wasn't drunk enough to be that horny to try anything.  
_Ow, good job, Chelly. This is the first night your actually sad over going to bed alone.  
_She stopped at the last step and England wrapped his arms around her.

"God night, Seychelles."

She went to her room, not caring what England did. But as she closed her door she missed him more then she ever had before.

They were looking at the sky this time. Or she was anyway. She was sitting in his lap, with his arms around her. He kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone. Between each kiss he wisped; I love you, I love you.

"Do you mean that, Arthur?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Do I mean what?" he asked pulling her closer.

"That you love me?"

He didn't answer for a while.

"Do you want me to?"

"It is usually nice when someone loves you."

"Then I love you, and I mean it."

"Can I just decide if you love me or not?"

"It's your dream."

* * *

**if it wasn't clear, the last part with England and Seychelles looking at the sky was a dream. **


	5. Chapter 5

**then once again I'm sorry for the time it took, too much homework and babysitting and other things that had to be done. I promise it won't take so long time for the next chapter to come up XD**

* * *

Seychelles sat in the living room, England had been at work all morning and as soon as he came home he sat down in his studies and stayed there. When Seychelles finished reading her second book he came out to her.

"What day is it?" she asked.

"Saturday."

"I want to go and see a movie."

England smirked.

"Is that a request or a demand?"

She shrugged.

"As long as we do it, we didn't saw anyone yesterday."

England made a small noise at her as he turned and went down the hallway.

"And why don't we stop for food at the way there?" she shouted after him.

"Just because you are so lovely so you'll cook for us now, before we go."

"Ugh" she said as she got up from the sofa. "Why?"

_Because you are so lovely, love__ly, lovely. He thinks I'm lovely,_ she thought as she chooses to ignore the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"We ate out yesterday" he said.

"Fine." she said as she walks by him. He had stopped outside his study, he probably only went out to tell her to start with dinner. "It was a nice restaurant we went to."

"Yes, it was. Only the restaurant?" he was till in the hallway when he said that.

"What?"

"Was only the restaurant nice? Nothing else?"

Seychelles, who stood in front of the fridge, turned around and saw England standing in the doorway. He had a smirk on his face and he seemed amused as he stepped closer and closer to her. _Well, good for him!_

Seychelles blushed. Perhaps he was referring to how they danced their way home, and completely forgot about the movie, or he was thinking about the way he held her in the street corner. Or maybe he was thinking of the fact that she yesterday saw a few small color spots turned in to small fairies that were dancing in the air in front of them.

"No, the whole evening was nice" she admitted. England just shook hid head and went down the hallway again.

Seychelles sighed as she made their dinner. Honestly, couldn't the guy be any harder to understand? And why did he have to work so much during a Saturday? Not that she had been in any mood to do something since she almost didn't get any sleep last night, but still.

She was even considering if she should call France earlier that day. Not that she wanted to hear his voice or had anything to say to him, more like it would be polite of her to call him. But when she had decided to call him she heard England on the phone; calling someone 'stupid frog' and 'wine bastard', she changed her mind. If France wanted to talk to her he would have told England that when he called him. Or maybe he did want to talk to her, but England was mean enough to not let him.

_Stupid Francis, Stupid __England, _she though as she cut the vegetables. France was stupid for not wanting to talk to her, England for not letting France talk to her.

Surprised she herd the phone rang, and after a few signals she heard England pick up. And after she shouted dinners ready she heard England was actually close enough for her to hear what he said.

"Git, why don't you listen?"

"No, you must be hearing thing... did you take your medicine?"

"_I'm not on medicine...AND...Don't believe you...someone's there, old man!_" she heard someone yell from the other side of the phone.

"Right, right. Maybe you should be then? And I'm not old"

"Now you're just being silly" England made a sign to her saying he was going to be done soon. Not that she had anything against listening on his part of the conversation.

"I have to hang up now, Am-"

"No you're wrong, as I said before, you're just hearing things."

"Yes, I am, good day."

"And my cooking is FINE, thank you very much!" he said as he hung up.

Seychelles couldn't help but laugh when she heard the last thing he said and, thankfully, England didn't notice.

It was nice to eat with England. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually enjoying her visit. England didn't say anything about the phone calls, and she didn't ask. It was all a game, and the prize was a nice and, well sort of, happy England. She had almost never seen England happy, and when she did it was always about the silliest things one could imagine.

It was raining when they were ready to go; she found it pretty funny how it always rains. She didn't mind it though; she liked water, in all of its forms; including rain. France once told her that it just shows how much of an island nation she really is. She also noticed how England seemed to relax when it rained.

England stepped out before her with the umbrella. The rain was really poring down.

She wasn't completely sure on how they made it to the movies, but somehow they did. Maybe they were just lucky; and she wasn't even soaking wet yet. England paid for their tickets; in fact he paid for everything. She didn't even know the name of the movie they were going to see. It was about a town, a family and five singing men who tell the story. According to the trailer anyway, and it was suppose to be a romantic comedy.

_Then maybe he will actually laugh._

They found their seats rather quickly, and Seychelles noticed that it was pretty many people in the room. England sat down next to her, mumbling a rhyme about something she couldn't hear. It wasn't until he said something like "no, I haven't forgot anything" and offered her some popcorn she realized that they had nothing to talk about. Even though the movies they where in now was pretty close to England house, the walk there had been painful. Everything had been awkward and they hadn't said so much as a whole sentence to each other.

She glanced at England as the movie began. He looked bored, and like he didn't have time to sit there with her. _Stupid England,_ she though as she gave the movie her full attention. For at least twenty minutes she though it wasn't so bad to sit in there anyway, and then she heard a strange noise, one she don't get to hear so much, England laughing to himself. Soon he laughed so hard she could swear she saw tears in his eyes. A half minute after he calmed down he started laughing again, together with most of the other people who was watching the movie.

When the movie ended and the lights came on she glanced over to England again. He was still laughing to himself, but not as much as before. He looked up to her and smiled.

"This was a very good idea" he said. She smiled at him.

"_Oui,_ it was." She didn't remember so much from the last part of movie, mostly because she had been too busy with the fact that England was laughing. And later when she realised what she was so surprised with, she could only think of how stupid she was. So what if he was laughing, it's not like he was completely unable to.


	6. Chapter 6

**gere is the ner chapter, hope you like it. please tell me if you find any errows in it =)**

* * *

As they left the movies, England was in a good mood. A very good mood, and honestly, it scared her. England was never in a good mood, well maybe he was but not with her. Mostly they fight, and when she though of it she realised that they haven't fight since she came here. Sure she only had been here for two days but still. For England not fighting with the person who lives with you, only for little while, for two days must be some kind of record. England was singing to himself, he had a good voice, and when he noticed that she was starring at him he just smiled.

England closed the door behind them when they got home. He was still standing by the door when she went to the stairs.

"Seychelles" England said. She turned around to look at him. "Why did you come here?"

She felt her heart stop.

"Why, don't you want me here?" she sounded angry and hurt. She could see pure shock in his eyes.

"N-no" he said slowly. "Its not that I don't want you. I just wanted to know."

She felt her cheeks heating up. Surely he didn't mean it like that.

"Oh, well... I felt like it." She said and started walking up the stairs.

"Just like that? It's not like we use to get along."

"We have now haven't we?"

"Yes, I... I guess we have." He said as he came towards her and stop right in front of the stairs.

"Why do you want to know?"

_Why do you care? You should be happy I even came up with the thought in the first place._

"It's" he seemed to hesitate, "it's just I got this weird phone call from France a few days ago. And, well he seemed worried about you." _Awe, Francis._ "And he said that you had been acting weird and wouldn't came out from you room. The next day, you were standing on my doorstep."

She gave him a weekly smile.

"Are you mad at me?" England smirked.

"No, love." Her heart skipped a beat. "When one of Frances oh so beautiful ladies he always talks about decide to come live with me, I can't be angry with her."

He was about to say something more. Probably something about why she acted the way she did, but he never got the chance to say anything before she smiled at him, said good night and kissed him on the cheek.

Her cheeks were burning as she turned around and went straight to her room. _What the hell am I doing! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! This is not good, not good, not good. Oh, why, why, why?_

She had kissed him before, of course she had. She had done other thing with him as well. But never without a perfectly good reason.

She calmed down as she closed her bedroom door. This was ridiculous. She was freaking out over a little kiss on the cheek. Big deal. If she had kissed him on the mouth, fine then she could freak out. Really, it wasn't like some love confession to kiss someone on the cheek. _Not that I love him in the first place._

* * *

She actually fell asleep rather quickly after that. And this time the dream took place in Englands living room. England sat on the couch, and she stood in front of him. He had a smirk on his face, and he looked like he owned the whole world.

"Why don't sit down?" he asked her. She could feel a smirk on her own face as she sat down on his lap, facing him. England let his hands rest on her ass.

"How are we today?" he asked. She answered by looking up to the ceiling, leaving her neck exposed to Englands kisses.

"Little Seychelles, help me here" he said, and she willingly unbuttoned her blouse. Se felt his breath against her breast.

"Oh, Seychelles, do you know what you are?"

"What am I?" she asked as Englands hands abandoned their place on her ass to massage her breast.

"You're mine, Seychelles. Tell me what are you?"

Seychelles looked at him. He was still smirking, hell she was still smirking. She kissed his forehead, then his nose and then his mouth.

"I'm yours" she whispered.

* * *

Seychelles avoided England the next day. She made their food, which they ate in silence, and the rest of her time she spends in her room. Behind a closed and locked door she read a book or made up stories in her head as she looked out the window. She was bored, but she refused to come out.

England hadn't said anything about the kiss, in fact he hadn't said more then good morning to her.

She sat on her bed when she heard England knock on the door. It was getting late.

"Seychelles are you okay? You've been acting a bit weird today." _Oh look at that, like you haven't._ Of course se didn't know if he had, she had been in her room all day.

"Oui, I'm fine."

"Then can you please come out from there?"

"No!"

"Why not? Seychelles..." she heard his attempts to get in, and just as she turned to face the door England stepped in.

"Wha- wha I locked it!" She said shocked.

"Well" England said as he shook his hand. "It was an old lock, I didn't even know this door had a lock. "

"Did it ever cross your mind that I locked it to keep you out?"

"Well, yes" England shrugged, like that fact didn't bother him at all. "But it is my house."

"And I'm you guest, shouldn't you think of that before you open a locked door?"

"Ah, but I did." England said as he came closer to her. "And I realized how much this situation looks like the one France called me about, the day before you arrived at my doorstep."

Seychelles felt her heart beat faster. He had small sparkle in his eyes, a smirk on his lips and she really wanted to play with his hair.

"So tell me, Seychelles, what is this all about?"

She felt his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Why do you do this, Seychelles?"

"I'm not telling you England." Her heart stopped as Englands face came closer with every word she said. "I'm so not telling you."

She didn't think England really wanted an answer then anyway. Even if he was stupid enough to do she wouldn't give him one.

England pulled her closer as he kissed her. It was something strange about it. In her dreams the kisses had been like the ones they sheared before, but this was something else. She opened her mouth to invite England, and she could feel him smile.

She didn't even notice when England led her onto the bed.

* * *

**im guessing it's pretty clear whats happening in the next chapter~ now I'm gonna take my sick body to bed, good night XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a new chapter for you guys! I hope you like it, there is a lot of kisses in it XD**

* * *

Somehow, she found herself lying o the bed, with England hovering over her.

_It's not a dream__! What the hell do I do now?_ Seychelles thought as she wrapped her arms around Englands neck. She knew, of course, what to do in normal circumstances. However, now with England it was a completely different thing. And all because her stupid desire to have him, to make him do these thing to her.

She felt Englands weight on her, but she could not believe it. England broke the kiss and left kisses along her jaw, while she desperately wanted to se the green eyes of the man above her.

"England" she whispered as he kissed his way down her neck. "England..."

"No, no, no" he replied. He returned to kiss her mouth, but she still didn't get to see his eyes. "Don't"

She giggled as England drew his fingers through her hair.

"Hm?"

"It's just like in one of the dreams"

England stopped at that and looked down at her.

"Wh- what?" he asked.

She looked up into his emerald green; she could read confusion all over his face. Had she really said that out loud? Her cheeks started to burn. So she did what France once told her to do in any intimate situation; grab the person by his, or hers for that matter, neck and pull him down to a hot and passionate kiss.

Of course, England didn't become less confused after that, but at least he kissed her back.

England broke the kiss again. He kissed her lips, her chin, cheeks, forehead and nose.

"Seychelles..." he whispered. "What happened in that dream of yours?"

"Nothing" she said as he again kissed his way down her neck. "I'm not telling you." She said as he sucked and licked a sensitive spot he found. And then continued places kisses to her collarbone.

"I'm so not telling you" she said as he put his hand on her breast and squished them.

England chuckled at that.

"Of course you won't. " England started to unbutton her blouse. "I have notice that you don't tell me anything these days"

"Really, you don't say" Seychelles said. England gave her smirk. Then, all of a sudden, he started to chuckle.

"Hm?"

"Do you know" England started "that it says 'Hello Sexy' and that there is a lot of little cute ghosts on your bra?"

Seychelles cheeks were on fire as she saw that amused look in Englands eyes. She had absolutely no idea what bra she had, and it turned out to be one that she had got for her birthday. She didn't find anything to say as England lifted her to a sitting position.

"Can't you keep it on?" he asked.

"What?"

"Please..." then he laughed again and took of her blouse completely, and kissed her throat as his hands wander up and down her spine, but he never attempt to undo her bra.

She giggled and put her arms around his neck as she moved her body closer to him. He kissed her between her breasts, and mumbled something that caused vibrations. Maybe he didn't say anything at all.

Suddenly he moved, so he was lying on the bed with Seychelles on top of him. She looked down at him. Oh how she liked seeing him like that. Lying there, under her like she could do anything she wanted. She smiled down at him, and he gave a smirk back, challenging him. She unbuttoned his shirt, funny how they both had a lot of cloths with buttons. He seemed to enjoy having her over him.

She took of his shirt, even though she's not sure how, and let her hand slip up and down his torso. She located every scar with her hand, like she was following a map with historical events. They were too many to count, and he'd probably have more somewhere else. His whole body was a timeline of wars, battles and fight during several hundreds years.

"Seychelles" England said in a low voice. "You look concerned."

"Did it hurt?" she asked, letting her finger following one scar after another. She didn't notice the smile England gave her.

"Some of them, yes. Some of them I didn't even notice I had until afterwards."

"After what?"

"After I won the battle. There is always a price you have to pay."

She belt down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sounds depressing" Englands breath tickled her.

"Well, it wasn't."

They rolled around on the bed a few times more, until they managed to get all cloth off; except her bra, which England never attempt to undo and stop her when she tried. He laid her down, kissed her all the way from the middle of her breast to her crotch and made her ready for him. She shivered under his touch, she let out moan after moan and the louder she was the stronger got that little light in his eyes. His green eyes that only could see her.

It was like her dream, except that she was sitting in his lap now. England seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and he held her tightly when he first thrust into her.

She runs her fingers through his messy hair as he built up a steady pace.

_England, England, England... Arthur_

The world disappeared, it was only him and her, and she said his name as she came. Not England but Arthur. He didn't seem to react, or maybe she wasn't paying attention to him?

He came short after her, still inside of her and she let out a sound of satisfaction.

* * *

She was woken by the sun the next day.

Seychelles rolled over, to the side of the bed where England should have been. He wasn't there, and the bed was cold. Maybe it all had been a dream anyway.

She sat up. Her room was like it was before, no trace of England, or his cloth that should be lying all over the floor.

Annoyed she got up to take a shower. So it had been a dream anyway. _Stupid Arthur...England! Stupid England._

After the shower she took on her blue dress, her favourite. When she made the bed she glanced over at the alarm clock and saw a note that hadn't been there before.

It was from England, of course. Who else could have given her a note?

'_Chelly_' it said.

'_I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I had to go to work today, and won't be home until 5_

_Love_

_Arthur_

_PS you can't lock yourself in today, since I broke the lock yesterday, so HA_'

Seychelles nearly burst out laughing at that. Next to where the note had been laid the old lock that England had broken. _Maybe, just maybe, he isn't as stupid as I think he is..._

She spends the day in Englands bedroom. It was larger than hers, had a little more furniture. He even had some photographs. One was of him self and another man shaking hand. Another one showed him with Prussias arm around him in front of a car, and Spain was standing next to them with a big, white grin on his face. By the judging by the landscape, they weren't in England, and as far as she knows about Germany, they weren't there either. So she guessed they were in Spain.

There were other photos too, some with England in them, some not. He had made the bed this morning. _Yesterday morning,_ she reminded herself with a smile.

She didn't know how long she was in there; to be honest she didn't even know what she did while she was in there.

_I'm happy_, she thought as she started with dinner, _really happy_.

She heard England opening the front door. So it must be five o'clock then.

Soon she felt some ones arms around her, and England greeted her by mumbling 'hello' against her neck. She liked standing there, in his arms; while he placed one kiss after another in her neck.

* * *

**Have anyone but me noticed that Seychelles seems to blame England for everything? :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here you go :) **

* * *

She so did not want to move away from England's warm arms. Actually she pressed her back against him.

"Mm, missed me?" He asked.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure some of the politicians are idiots." England said. She had heard all that before. When she was at her home, she was the one complaining. When she was at Frances home, he was the one complaining. And, apparently, when she was at England's home, England was the one complaining.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes..." England kissed her on the cheek and let go of her

She, for once, didn't mind to have England near her. England run in and out from the kitchen, into his study, the living room and he even run upstairs. Like he was looking for something he didn't seemed to find. A few times she saw that he stop by the phone, like he was convincing himself to pick it up and call someone. In the end he just shook his head and returned to her in the kitchen.

"Hey, what did you do today?" he asked her as she put the food on the table.

"Well, I didn't lock myself in anyway" England gave her a little smile. They had become quite common during the time she spends with him. "I can't tell you what I did today."

"No, of course. And why is that?"

"I don't know what I did."

England looked at her like she had said something completely stupid.

"Hm, well, tomorrow" he said "we need to go food shopping."

"Why?"

"Well, I was planning on doing it these last three days, then you showed up and I forgot about it."

* * *

After dinner Seychelles found herself in front of the phone. One part of her was dying to pick it up, and call France. Just to hear if he was okay. Another part of her would rather call her government instead of France. One never knew how much work she had to do when she got home. And then there was the third part of her, who wanted to find England and let him make her doubt go away.

But right now he was in the shower. So instead she headed towards England's bedroom and sat down on his bed.

England walks in with nothing but a towel on. At first he didn't seem to notice her, at least not until he got his underwear on. Seychelles was lying on the bed, watching him as he dried his hair. Nonetheless his hair was still wet when he drop the towel and stepped closer to the bed. Water drops fell from his hair and search their way down his shoulders and chest.

She smiled at him as she got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. He let his arms wonder from her shoulder, down her back and let them rest o her ass.

"How long are you staying?" he asked as he put his forehead against her.

"A few more days." she answered. "But not for long..."

He kissed her.

"Then let us make the best out of the nights you stay here." He placed small kisses along her jaw.

This time he took of all of her cloths, and they where in his bedroom. And as England let his hands explore her body, she loved him. She loved him so much, and she wouldn't even try to pretend she didn't.

Gently he laid her down on the bed, and just as gently he repeated what had happened the night before.

* * *

Seychelles laid her head on his chest. It was nice lying there, cuddling with him.

"It's raining again" she said.

"I know."

"It's always raining here"

"I know."

"Does it make you sad?"

"No" England looked down at her and started playing with her hair. "I always liked the rain."

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"..." she was going to tell him how happy she was right then and there. And then it struck her; the horrible, horrible truth. "I think I need to go home tomorrow."

He didn't say anything at first, and she was too confused to say anything either.

"I see..." England sighs. "eh, then we don't need to go shopping. Will... will you visit again soon?"

She wrote her name on his chest. And hugged him tightly.

"Sure..."

She had a strange feeling in her stomach; she didn't know why she wanted to go home. Not after she realised she was happy here in his arms. It was just like when she wanted to England, although she was happy being at France place.

"Hey" England said. "While you're here, let's make the best out of it."

Somehow she found herself on top of him after that.

"My, my Arthur..." she mumbled as she kissed him.

* * *

She wasn't sure how the hell they, well England, managed to get tickets to her flight. But somehow he did, because the next day she was standing there, at the airport with her bags packed and England next to her.

"I'll see you soon again" she said.

He looked at her, first without expression. But then he gave her the tiniest smile.

"I'd like too, but you won't." He took her hand and kissed it. She didn't like it at all. He was right of course. She felt in her. She needed to be home right now, in her own country. She needed to think things over. But still all she wanted was t being where she was.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, what she wanted was to be in his bed. With him, of course.

"I'll call when I get there."

"Yes you do that." He said and kissed her.

Everything that happened after that was like she watched it from outside. She saw herself kissing him back, whispering good bye and grab her bags. She hurried away from him and disappeared into the mess of people. It wasn't until she was o the plane to Seychelles that she let herself cry. The man next to her looked like he felt really uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. The worst part of all was that she now couldn't deny that she was in love with him, England, Arthur.

* * *

**First of all, I have nothing against the brittish politicans, but we all have some we don't like.**

**And I now it was a short chapter, and probably a sucky ending, but there is nothing you can do about it(ha!) ;)**

**And I will also like to tell you, that on christmas eve, I will upload some sort of omake with England ans Seychelles, so don't be sad XD**


End file.
